


The Dreams

by tkbenjamin



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Cave in, Dreams, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: John's been dreaming about amazing and intricate scroll work. There's an urgency to his dreams and then there's a cave in.





	

John looked around him. His eyes watered and his throat was clogged. Every breath he took was dust, all he saw, black. Ruthlessly he squashed panic, closed his streaming eyes and fished out his handkerchief. He tied it around his face and breathed carefully around it. 

Using both hands he felt around him. Eventually finding walls. Surrounded by stone on three sides, two solid. The third was a rough stack of rocks and stones. That was where the rockslide had happened. The rock slide that had separated him from his team and stranded him in this place. 

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and woke the screen. He squinted at the sudden light and looked for the reception bars. He sighed when he saw a few bars. “Damn the BPRD has access to some great stuff.” he said into the silence. Swiping the phone open he placed a call. The screaming that greeted him had him pulling the phone away from his ear. “Liz, Liz, yes I’m okay. I’m behind the rockfall. No, no, there’s not much room here. If Red’s gonna punch his way through then I’d better get out of here. No wait, I’ll let you know when I’m far enough away. Putting you on speaker now,” he told his frantic friend. 

He pulled the phone away from his ear and activated the speaker function, then the flash light. “Okay, I’m walking further in. It look’s like I’m in a tunnel. It's opening up. Wow this is a cave. Yeah it’s pretty huge. I can't see the edges of it. I should be far enough away for Red to start.”

“Go for it Red,” he heard Liz tell her husband and John heard the first solid thump of stone fist against rock. John walked further into the cave. He skirted the edge so as not to get lost. He swept the light from his phone around from side to side. Blackness greeted him everywhere. Another boom from behind. Another sweep of his light and something flashed back. He walked to his left, his light pointed in the general direction of the flash. He felt his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Occasionally his light would pick up lines and swirls. He looked closer and finally saw designs on the cave wall. They looked like flowery runes but not. John remembered seeing designs like these in the Golden Army Files. They were Elvish script. Elven writing. The cave walls were covered in Elven writing.

John ran his hands over the curls and swirls. He couldn’t help it. They almost called to him. In the back of his mind memory stirred. Not physical memory, but dream memory. He had dreamt of this script and more than once. He had dreamt of this cave many times. In his dreams someone waited for him at the end. He only had to get there. In his dreams he never could. In his dreams the script covered walls ran forever, but he knew if he could get to the end than his Soulmate waited for him. His Soulmate, in his dreams was trapped, and he needed to get them out. John would bolt upright in bed, heart breaking because he’d failed in releasing his Soulmate, night after night. But this wasn’t a dream. This was real and John knew he wouldn’t allow himself to fail his Soulmate now.

He picked up his pace and kept going, hand skirting the wall and light pointing ahead. He didn’t know who he looked for only that they had to be found. Another boom from far behind him, but John ignored it and started to jog. His hands never leaving the wall, his fingertips skinned and scraped in his rush and streaks of blood marking his path. He was breathing hard, eyes straining to see anything in the dark beyond the meager light from his phone, he ran and then ran into a wall.

Breath caught, he fought to get away from the wall. To escape it. Somehow it was wrapped around him. Not letting him fall and not letting him go. The wall was warm where he touched it and it moved under his hands. He stopped moving and flipped the his phone up so the light shone up. Long blonde hair and scroll marked pale skin greeted him. The face shocked and male and Elven. A face he’d only seen in photos in a report.

The Elven male steadied John on his feet and took a slight step back, his hands still holding onto John tightly. “What is your name human?”

“John, John Myers,” John replied.

“John Myers. I am Nuada Silverlance. Former Prince of my people. I have seen your face in my slumbers. You have shed your blood to free me from my penance. Your blood ties us together. Tell me what I can do for you,” Silverlance said formally, inclining his head slightly.

John cleared his throat, and looked around nervously. This could get so bad. Red’s gonna flip. He thought to himself as he heard the rock fall behind his break under Hellboy’s attention.

“Your heart beat has risen and you are worried. Don’t worry John Myers. I shan’t hurt your friends. When you shed your blood to release me you initiated a bond to form between us. A bond I have allowed to settle in my soul. As you humans say, I’ll behave myself and play well with others,”

“I-I don’t understand,” John said.

“Our meeting was predestined John Myers. My Soul was bound for yours at my birth, I fought it and still you found me. I may be stubborn, but even I can learn. The world is safe from me John Myers. Ah, Hellboy. Nice to see you again,” Nuada said, smugly.

“It’s a good thing for you we heard everything through Myers’ cell, Silverlance, or I’d be gettin’ ready to pound you,” Hellboy announced.

Silverlance smirked, “Don’t let that stop you,”


End file.
